


Changing Ways

by oathkeeprrr



Category: GO - NCT DREAM (Music Video), NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: In which Mark Lee bumps into the new girl at school. Some spoiled princess, who he insists changes her ways otherwise she'll continue to be alone. Was the advice for her so others will like her, or so he'll just admit to his friends he likes her and that she's a good person?orthe GO MV Story where Marks "Change your ways" is to some rich girl that he falls in love with and wants to show how he lives as a teen without all his friends hating her for being stuck up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes; I want everyone to take the time to go watch the GO MV again b/c they boys are so fucking adorable in it and worked s o hard. (Also Jeno, Jaemin Rapping, Don't forget Donghyuk's BEAUTIFUL FUCKING VOCALS.) Mark looking dorky as always but still making me melt. 
> 
> Stan Talent, Stan NCT. 
> 
> Thanks

First year of senior year, and he looks at the people he’s known all his life, and he just wonders; what did he do to end up in the office on the first, standing next to some pretty foreign girl. Because whatever it was, he was thankful and peeved all at the same time. Even if she had a good face, and appearance; her attitude and overall aura were the opposite. The classic spoiled brat, the classic rich girl. 

 

Freya Kaiser was a girl who didn’t give two shits about anyone. She cared for herself, and her father, the man who gave everything for her because she was the only kid his wife was able to birth after several miscarriages. He was glad she was alive and healthy and she was glad she got a big stack of cash every month and got whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. (As long as it was legal.) Even after growing up with knowing several languages all over the world, the one she was hoping she’d never have to use was her korean. Not because she was bad at it, but because she had the wrong idea about Korea.  Even as a smart kid, The Republic of South Korea just seemed too good to be true, with popular idols, and pretty scenery. She thought it was more deasterous, that everything was a lie. Just like the people she knew back in Germany at her old school.

 

But here she stood, in an office next to some boy who looked almost like everyone else in the damned building. His only difference was subtle but when she looked hard enough she saw it. And maybe her first sentence wasn’t the best or nicest, but it was bugging the hell out of her. “So, are you like some kind of mixed blood line? ‘Cause, I mean you don’t look a hundred percent Korean is all I’m saying.”

 

Which, annoyed Mark. His face contoured for a second before he internally groaned, earning a glare from Freya. “I’m part Canadian if that's what you mean” He responded, he wanted to be just as rude, maybe even ruder. But there was a hint of kindness and normal Mark in his tone. Not what he was aiming for but he used it worked for now. Kill them with kindness after all.

 

If only that will work.

 

“Oh, so we’re like in the same boat of being foreign in a way.”

 

Curse Freya Kaiser. Curse her cute face, pretty hair; which might be dyed, and just curse her. Her personality and aura shouldn’t have been paired with such a soft innocent face. And curse the universe for putting Mark in such a situation with her.

 

“So, the office women said you’d be my welcome buddy or something, and that we have more or less mirroring schedules-”

 

Mark tuned her out instantly. He knew what a welcome buddy was. He was one prior for one of his best friends, Donghyuk. He’s a smart guy, even if he is a grade lower, he got into a lot of senior classes which was the only reason he got paired with Mark. And he was thankful, both boys were.

“Hello?” 

 

There she goes again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Aren’t we going to be late? Did i seriously get someone so brainless like that?”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, and begrudgingly began to walk away, tossing an annoyed just follow me, with a muttered princess after it, as he left the office praying she could actually comply and follow. And by the look on her face, she must’ve heard everything he said because she now also looked less than enthused to be paired with someone of the likes of Mark Lee.

 

And to think senior year is suppose to be easy.

 

To think it’s already gone so wrong and it's only a month in. Why did she have to transfer here. Why did she have to be assigned to him. Why was this just his luck. He could’ve been in his normally AP Language class with Donghyuk making jokes already, but no. He’s stuck escorting Freya around throughout the day for the next few days until she thinks she good. And he just is dreading it. 

 

Even a pretty face like hers won’t make him feel any better about having to be stuck with her.

 

What a spoiled princess.

 

“Hey, I don’t think I caught your name.”

 

“I didn’t throw it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Mark Lee,” He began to speak before mumbling the term princess again. And this time he heard her groan in clear annoyance.

 

“Drop the attitude will you. Do you not know any manners?”

 

Mark jus rolled his eyes, throwing out a half-hearted apology before directing her to their now shared AP Language class, taking seats in the back, and away from Donghyuk. Mark showed a very distasteful and saddened expression across the room towards his best friend, who returned the look than nodded at Freya. Mark just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Donghyuk seemed to understand before going back and paying attention to their professor for the rest of the painfully slow and mundane class.

 

It was already set up to be a shit day for Mark Lee, and he wasn’t even ready for it in the slightest. And knowing Freya would be on his tail everywhere they went between classes made his head hurt and his chest ache. Especially when Mark caught others staring at her, with her bright coloured eyes and dark hair. She looked so pure but he noticed how she really wasn’t. Even if she hasn't shown sure signed of it, she seem like she was. And that is what pissed him off the most about her.

 

After their AP Language they went to Calculous, than to their Physical Education Class and than Lunch. Which for Freya was most likely the oddest part of her day. As much as Mark wasn’t fond of her, he insisted she sat with him and his friends for lunch, just so she wasn’t sitting alone somewhere. Which always sucked as a new student. And Mark knew from experience in Middle school for when he moved to Korea. 

 

Thankfully, Freya agreed to sit with them, and when she was met with six other boys all crowded at a table yelling, she was almost regretting agreeing. This many lower class people was rather new to her, she went to some private school back in Germany with people of similar class. But here, in a public school was entirely new. Mostly because Freya's father insisted she attend public school instead of Private school since it was more normal for someone to transfer in a bit into the year at public school than private school. She hated the idea but agreed, out of fear of losing allowance or grounding. Freya knew to never argue which made her the dream child in her father's eyes, even if sometimes she was pushy or rude.

 

Freya sat next to Mark and a freshman named Jisung. Next to Mark sat Donghyuk, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin and than Jeno. Which then completed the circle of them, where the boys mostly laughed and Freya sat in silence picking at the meal that was made for her. She didn’t eat much, or any at all. She picked but truly didn't eat. Which got a few weird looks from Mark which she just returned with an eye roll still rather annoyed with him from the morning. And Mark would roll his eyes back and sometimes scoff which earn glances from the rest of the table. But no one would ask her, they would ask Mark. But Renjun would often stare and give her confused looks, as if he wanted to speak. But he never did, because just from her introduction of herself, he already opted out of conversing with her because it seemed her Korean was already much better than his. 

 

To all the boys, she seemed nice, and overall a good person. And to Mark she was the anti-christ. A sinful soul in a pretty pure body. And yet he still adored her. Spiteful adoration.

 

“Freya, right?” Escaped from Jeno’s mouth, earning a glare from Mark and a confused looked from the girl across the table.

 

She gives a sheepish nod and a small smile. She was good at hiding and playing it off.

 

“So, why did you move to Korea?”

 

She paused for a second placing a finger to her lips as she hummed thinking of how to explain it and the proper Korean she needs. She was silence for a few moments before speaking again.

 

“My father is the owner of a pretty large Corporation back in Germany, where they produce a bunch of clothing, and skin care products. He was looking to expand.” She spoke, forgetting the details of their family being used and betrayed. Ignoring the details of exactly how wealthy she was and their class difference. Ignoring the fact that they were tired of being used and taken advantage of.

 

The way she didn't make eye contact and avoided looking at Mark screamed she was lying to Mark. Screamed she was avoiding the truth. But everyone took everything she said to heart apparently. But Mark couldn't stop himself from speaking.

 

“Drop the act Freya, can’t you be honest.” He stared her down, and saw her back up a bit. Taken back by his random outburst and abrasiveness. Before she hung her head.

 

“Fine, If that's what you so desire Mark. Let's make this short and sweet so I can leave and quit trying to impress low class beings like you all.” Everyone physically cringed, as she continued to speak. “My Father is the owner of one of the biggest German Clothing and Makeup brands. After some personal issues back home, we’ve opted to move. Father thought Public school would help avoid any future issues, and here he could hopefully get another section of the company up and running. So here I am, an heiress stuck with low class idiots.”

 

Everyone just stared at her, some looked disgusted, annoyed, over-all done with some lying rich girl. And Mark looked the most annoyed. “What a fucking princess you are.” Escaped his lips, earning looks from others. Even if Mark did like her in a way, he most likely hated her more than anyone.

 

Freya turned her attention to the boy on her right, the boy whose eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul and made her actually shiver. Mark looked dead serious, and fed up with her, she’s shocked he’s still sitting at this table with her. She shocked he hasn’t said find a new welcome buddy or told her to leave. Which honestly made her chuckle, a lower class who wanted to get closer to a higher class. 

 

How Pathetic Mark was to her.

 

“At least I’m not a peasant.” She spoke with a small giggle before leaving the table to throw out the very little garbage she made from picking at her lunch and vanishing into the hall.

 

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group of boys as she walked away. As all their eyes fell to her form in the hallway before falling to Mark.

 

“Shouldn’t you go follow her?” Was put into the air by Donghyuk as he glanced worried at Mark and than the hall. “What if she gets lost, you’d be a pretty bad welcome buddy, and I know you’re a pretty good one.”

 

Mark just signed and nodded standing from his seat bidding farewell to his friends before following suit to the spoiled princess. Thankfully she didn't wander too far from where they were eating. She stood next to a wall on her phone, obviously making a phone call. He would have loved to know what she was complaining about, to know what went on in that stupid head of hers. Soon enough she hung up and groaned before turning on her heels and seeing Mark.

 

“What do you want Peasant?” 

 

“I have a name, Princess”

 

“Whatever Mark”

 

“At least you’re making progress”

 

Except she wasn’t, both found a distaste about the other, both were annoyed by the other. But one also loved the other, one wouldn’t mind being around the other more; but he couldn't let her know that, so until she changes her ways, he’s stuck not liking her.

 

Freya rolled her eyes and walked towards him as the bell rang. “C’mon Mark, you get to lead me to my next class. Or I’ll just go get lost”

 

“Than get lost princess.”

 

She turned on her heels and glared at him before walking off again. “Fine, goodbye”

 

And when she began to walk away Mark just groaned, he knew there would be an issue. He knew she'd actually get lost, and arrive super alte to her class. He knew she'd tell the professor that he left her alone, that he wasn't a good buddy and that she would be given a new one. A new person who would have to figure her out and learn what they have to do to be able to handle her. A group of people she has to learn names of. And most importantly a new person who would suffer because of her being a spoiled bratty princess. And he couldn't just let another person put up with that, Mark Lee wasn't the type of person to let someone else handle his issues and put up his problems, no matter how much he hated the problem.

 

So against his better judgement he followed briefly behind her. Watching Freya take all the wrong turns and stairs going all the wrong directions. Which annoyed him, but he didn't say anything to her or even let her know he was there, why? Because she wanted to get lost, and he'll let her. What better way to help someone know the school grounds than to send them by themselves on their first day. But that was actually the worst way to teacher, especially if they new student was some snotty girl. She'd most likely do everything in her power to ruin Mark if he actually let her just get her own way and run off. Today really wasn't setting up to be a good day.

 

So When Freya finally halted and turned around to be greeted by an annoyed Mark she just smirked. "What, couldn't let the princess be in distress now could you?"

 

Oh how he wished he could cuss her out or hit her right now, but Mark was a good person, and violence really is not the answer. He isn't like any of his older friends, like Johnny and Taeyong. He didn't like to fight, he hated when issues arise but he always tried to fix them before they became to much of a problem for him. Shit like this always managed to stress the hell out of him and he hated it every minute but he knew he wasn't able to run away from Freya Kaiser, not anymore. Even if she seemed so strong, he now noticed how weak she was. The way she was rude to everyone, how alone she must be after moving, after being told that they moved because of being used and betrayed. Mark can even imagine what is happening in that beautiful mind of hers. What she must be feeling.

 

And now he felt all his anger and disdain for her slowly melt away, and that deep down he just wants to help her.

 

"I' suppose to be your welcome buddy, I'm suppose to be helping you."

 

"So much you've been doing huh."

 

"Freya, please just follow me instead of running off by yourself."

 

And She just simple rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before sighing. "Fine, but do-"

 

"Don't expect anything in return? I could care less, I'm just here for the first week or until you know your way. And then We can go our separate ways."

 

And that's what he was really expecting. To be gone from her life right when she knew her way around, expecting her to make at least one other friends, but she didn't. Instead she stuck around in Mark's life and he was okay with that. His friends not so much. But he felt like she needed someone and he was there to be that someone. After a few weeks when she did know her way, she still tagged along with Mark because walking to class alone was boring and she didn't like the awkward silence of her thoughts. She still left weird taste in Dong Hyuk mouth when the three of them walked to AP Language together, but he just learned that she was lonely and he didn't care for her anymore. But the more she spoke the more annoying she got to him. Often he excused himself or dipped away or someone else snagged him and he happily went. And Mark noticed, sure Freya wasn't the best person or the nicest. But she was lonely, stuck up and fragile. And maybe he wanted to save her from herself.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Today was a better day. In the world of Mark and Freya's Friendship today was a better day. Marks friends seemed not as distasteful of her today, and she actually spoke less. But what made today most likely the weirdest. Was when Jaemin spoke up to Freya asking if she wanted to go hang out with them tonight. Which would involve sneaking out and maybe meeting more of their friends. It was so tempting, and when she paused for a minute a bit shocked and pleased they asked her to hang out with them, she glanced at Mark who was happily grinning at Jaemin, and turned to Freya with the same smile. As i signalling for her to say yes or to do whatever she wanted. Which was attend. She understood this party or hang out would be nothing like the ones she had back in Germany but she was tired of just staying in her room watching netflix or binge shopping out of boredom. Most of the stuff she did but eventually ended up being sold again or sent to outer family because she realized she didn't need it. So when she finally gave Jaemin a nod, the expression of shock was now on the other boys faced as they glanced at her before trying to smile. It was obvious they weren't fond of her, she wasn't blind. But they were still being nice. Even if she wasn't nice to them. But sometimes she did give them gifts that were much more expensive than anything they could actually buy. After a thanks to putting up with her. And that made them find her even more distasteful, the gifts felt like she was rubbing her money in their faces, and she was and wasn't at the same time. She wanted them to understand the class difference but also wanted to thank them. People aren't her thing, but these boys still took her in. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was thankful that Mark got over his own Ego.

 

Now Mark just wished she could get over her own.

 

The 'party' was for friday evening when they didn't have night school, but she didn't know where it was. So when she was summoned downstairs by a butler to see Mark dressed in a neon yellow hoodie and jeans, she was a bit confused but still rushed him in and to her room. Where she had several outfits laid out and was still completely unready for the event. Mark was shocked, this wasn't a party party, but she thought it was. He just hung his head and quietly explained what the 'party' was. Which got her rather confused and made a slightly grossed out look form on her face. 

 

She made a small ‘O’ shape with her mouth as she tossed the more dressy outfits to the side of the room before going back to her closet. Minutes passed and they were already close to running late since there was still a bit of a travel time to get there. After a bit she emerged from the closet again with a few different and more simpler outfits.

 

Hoodies and shorts, hoodies and long pants, leggings, t-shirts, cardigans, boots. She tried to smile as she shorted everything, but she wasn’t really expecting to be wearing such clothing. Mark wasn’t even sure if he should help her pick something or if he was just expected to sit there and watch her.

 

There's a silence, it's weird, it's awkward and Freya looks annoyed and bothered as shes throwing clothes about before tossing some at Mark. “Stop being useless, I have no idea what we are doing; so instead of making us later, you can help.”

 

For a moment, neither dare move, neither spoke. They both just stared at the other until Mark stood from the spot he took over on the corner of her bed, before approaching and helping her find a decent outfit for such event. Although nothing on the bed was exactly perfect. Too many ripped shorts, fishnets, rips in clothes. She might be rich and smart but she’s horrible about handling her clothing and their conditions. Mark just groaned and shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder before up and just throwing all the other clothes she grabbed off the bed.

 

“You are lousy at this.”

 

“Excuse me? Do you even know the price point of any of that?”

 

“Obviously not high if you can hardly take good care of it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Not right now” He muttered before vanishing into her closet, ignoring all her words to reject it. But he continued to go about what he was doing, as he glanced around the large room. Things seemed to be hung nicely and organized about the room, everything was where it was expected to be.

 

He quickly looked around, as Freya quickly followed in, telling him to get out and to stop snooping, but he ignored her. Simply Mark continued to riffle through her items pulling out a simple cropped hoodie and tshirt and a pair of leggings.

 

“Here, these are the most suitable.”

 

Freya looked a bit astonished. “You have an eye for fashion or something?”

 

“No, I’m just trying to make you look like a normal teenage and not some snotty princess”

 

Freya rolled her eyes and kicked Mark out of the closet as she changed her clothes. Mark stood idly in her room before opening the door to the hallway and glancing out. Thankfully he hadn’t seen any of her hired staff, which would make getting out of here easy. The tap on his shoulder pulled him back to the girl dressed in an outfit he picked out. And she looked perfect. She looked great like always and Freya was beautiful, if you subtracted her personality.

 

“Hello Princess, ready to go?”

 

She hated being called princess, because she knew he called her that for a different reason than she would have prefered someone to refer to her as so. Princess from Marks mouth was an insult. And it hurt, it did, but she never showed it. Why would she show some scum lower class like Mark Lee that she was hurt by his words or that he had any effect on her.

 

Freya just rolled her eyes, and pushed past Mark as motioned for him to follow. Which he quickly stepped in front of her and lead her through her own home, as if they were at school again. And no one complained, not Freya about some poor boy showing her through her own house as they snuck out and Mark didn't not when he heard Freya groan as they walked down the street to the place where Mark chained up his Bike, or how she complained that she had to ride on the bar on his back tire. It was annoying and frustrating to Freya having to hold on to Marks shoulders or wrap her arms around his upper chest as they rode down the street. It was already 10pm, and it was dark, some street lights were out but Mark seemed to still know where he was going, where to turn where the lights were off to avoid them. And when they arrived at a large boarded up warehouse Freya was already complaining.

 

She was already not fond of the idea that she had to break into the warehouse, about how old it looked, asking about the dirty asking if it was safe. Mark brushed most of it off, and just ignored a lot of her questions as he walked his bike with them as they approached the back to a sliding door. He knocked a few times, before pulling out his phone and shooting a text message.

 

Dreamies (7)

PM10:43

 

Mark Lee: yo im here

Lee Donghyuk: finally

Lee Jeno: that was a while,   
Lee Jeno: was princess taking forever?

Mark Lee: as always yes

Lee Donghyuk: lol rip

 

He looked up from his phone and smiled at Freya who was tapping her foot a bit waiting for the door to open. Eventrally Jaemin appeared and opened the door for the two of them with a very forced smile towards Freya. Sure Jaemin was nice, but the few events where she was with him and the rest, she always poked fun at him and Jeno, and anyone else who seemed to not be straight. Freya seemed to have a one track closed mind and that was something that annoyed everyone.

 

“Hey! We were wondering if you’d even show Up!” Jaemin spoke happily, even if it was a fake aura. And Mark saw it, but Freya was obvious as always.

 

“Yeah sorry, we were having some issues…” Was all Mark replied as he glanced at Freya a bit, before he looked back at Jaemin with a smile, as they all walked in.

 

Everyone greeted them with an air of fake happiness when they saw Freya but worked past it because she was invited, Mark requested it because he wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to save her, to show her how it's like being of normal family lines and be that of someone not rich. He wanted to show her what his world was like. That was why he brought her, that's why he requested her. That's why he stuck his neck out for her. Not because he adored her, but because he was here to save her.

 

Even if she acted like she didn't need it.

 

“Hey Freya” Rung from Jisung, a bright smile plastered on his face after a brief conversation with Donghyuk and Renjun. “Wanna try to pop some wheelies with us?” The words weren’t his, Jeno suggested it to Renjun or suggested it to Jisung, and that was the only reason he was asking.

 

Of course the girl had no idea what was happening. She never learned to ride a bight, opting for roller skating, and ice skating. But if they had a Scooter or a skateboard she could show off, but she never learned how to bike. So she just tilted her head to the side before replying. “I never learned to ride a bike, I was into more classical things, like skating. Roller, Ice or Boards”

 

Of course everyone's looked annoyed again, since it was normal for people to learn to ride bikes, everyone was annoyed but Mark who was simply astonished. He couldn't skateboard and he doubted anyone else in the group could. 

 

Although she didn't know how didn't actually affect the night at all, it was a bit annoying. It just meant Mark would have to Cart her around like the princess she was. Which although he tried not to let it bother him, deep down it did. He hated treating her like that, because he knew it wouldn’t do anything for him.

 

Mark Lee didn't want to be some submissive servant to Freya Kaiser.

 

Mark Lee would much rather be Freya Kaisers boyfriend.

 

But dreams like that never happened with snotty bitches like her. 

 

And telling someone would never work either. 

 

All his friends would judge him, and he’s be as alone as her. 

 

Hell she’d also leave him.

 

That party was how he knew too. The way all his friends glared at him, with disgust apparent in their expressions when Freya would turn her back or open her mouth. The way she swayed her hips and spoke of herself being so much higher than everyone. How she bragged about skills and languages she’s been learning about since she was young because she had the money and resources to do so.

 

The way home was silent. Too silent, but Freya had no words, the words Mark spoke to her as they were leaving and walking to his bike still lingering in her mind like a never ending waterfall that just reused the same water. It  just replied. The way he looked so sternly at her, and sounded so angry but looked almost calm. The way he bit as his lip and inhaled before speaking, as if he was afraid to say the wrong thing.

 

Change your ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I A D O R E GO. Like fuck, that glow up from Chewing Gum to GO???????? THEY MATURED SO WELL. IM SO PROUD OF THE DREAMIES. AND IM SLOWLY BECOMING A MARK STAN. AND HE MIGHT JUST BE SNEAKING INTO MY NCT BIAS SPOT. AND AAAAAAAAAAAH. (I still love Johnny tho, Ultimate NCT Bias, no doubt.)


End file.
